


Worst Ship Art Ever (With accompanying story)

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck One-Shots [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Requited Love, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Vriska wants to date Jade.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Vriska Serket
Series: Homestuck One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478915
Kudos: 4





	Worst Ship Art Ever (With accompanying story)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 4/17/2020 for a drawpile. (You can see another picture behind those two.)  
> That is why Jade says what she does at the end, I couldn't figure out how to make the text box bigger. 
> 
> Reposting it here to clear out my folder.

[ ](https://imgur.com/V0CdZQr)

Jade Harley looked across the table at the smug conniving troll sipping tea as though she was stating the obvious.

JADE: let me get this straight, you want to go out with me, even after everything you did to me??  
VRISKA: That a8out sums it up.  
JADE: and what on earth c do you think i would go along with this mad idea???  
VRISKA: 8ecause........  
JADE: yeah?????  
VRISKA: You would love going apeshit with me and you know it.  
JADE: i would not!!  
JADE: i like things to be neat and tidy and organized and-  
VRISKA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
VRISKA: Jade please! HAHAHA  
JADE: what?  
VRISKA: You are all over the place girl!  
VRISKA: You place is...well...a dog house.  
JADE: EXCUSE YOU??  
VRISKA: What? It is!!  
JADE: how i live my life is nobodies business!! >:[  
VRISKA: Sure it isn't. 8ut how a8out someone that can... OK full disclosure: I'm not all that neat either. There are 8-8alls everywhere, haven't 8ottered sorting my treasure in like three years, and all my 8othersome clothes are all over the place.  
JADE: you bother with clothes in the house?  
VRISKA: Uhh...sometimes????????  
JADE: hmm... ok you convinced me but only because i ran out of room here and i don't know how to extend the boundary box on this thing  
VRISKA: What?  
JADE: forget it *kiss*  



End file.
